Pink Clouds
by Kimi Strongwind
Summary: Little Yachiru is not so little anymore and a certain young white haired captain is starting to take notice.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

A/N

This story takes place about 130 years after the main storyline. All out human characters are long gone, but do not despair, they are all in Soul Society of course! Some became shinigami, others just like in and around Rukongai, but that's another story. Anyways back to this story, after 130 years Yachiru fukutaicho has blossomed into a beautiful young woman. In the human world she would probably look like a 15 or 16 year old girl. No one has really noticed these changes, because she is still considered a child by shinigami standards.

* * *

**Pink Clouds **

**Chapter .1 Late Again**

The young girl opened her eyes; the light coming through her window indicated it was NOT 6am.

"Shit!"

She was supposed to be at the vice captain's meeting about three hours ago.

"Shit, shit, shit" yelled a hysterical Yachiru as she put on her uniform, and made her long pink hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She dashed out the door and ran towards the 11th squad compound's exit, when she was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing her uniform. Zaraki Kempachi lifted her up so they could meet face to face.

"You missed the meeting already"

"Shit!"

"What was that?" he raised an eyebrow clearly not approving of her choice of words.

"Go men Ken-chan!"She said with a sly smile

"Well I already spoke to Yamamoto, told him you were sick, so you better get your ass off to the 4th"

Her face lit up "Arigato Ken-chan!" she hugged his neck and gave him peck on the cheek

"This won't happen again right?" the man said as he dropped the girl on the floor

"Baibai Ken-chan" the young girl said as she left him standing there waiting for her answer.

4Th Division Headquarters

"Unohana Taicho?" Yachiru poked her head inside the captain's office

"No need for formalities here, you know that dear"

"Hai" the pink haired girl smiled.

"Oh my Yachiru, would you look at your hair, how Ken-san could let you out of the door like that"

"Ano, shirimasen, I don't think anyone in the 11th cares about stuff like that"

"How about Yumichika?"

"Are you kidding me? If I let that man do my hair I would probably end up looking like a peacock!"

Unohana could not help but to laugh at the girl's comments. Yachiru loved the older woman's laugh, it was gentle and calming, a stark contrast to Ken-chan's rough and often evil laugh.

"Come sit by me Yachiru, I will do your hair" she signaled Yachiru to sit down as Unohana reached for a comb and some pieces of ribbon she had in her desk drawer.

The girl closed her eyes as the older woman combed her hair. It was a soothing sensation, she almost drifted to sleep. Unohana watched the peculiar girl, Yachiru had blossomed into a young woman; she found it hard to believe that no one had noticed her. She was indeed very beautiful, the older woman knew that the men in her squad surely had noticed her changing features, but had probably dismissed the fact. To them she would always be little Yachiru, they where very protective of her, she was a little princess amongst a bunch of savages. Not only had Yachiru grown up physically, she was a bit more emotionally mature, she no longer played to many childish pranks as she used to (they where more elaborate now) and had also taken on more responsibilities according to her rank. Kenpachi was really proud of the girl he had taken in so many years ago.

Unohana made Yachiru's hair into two long braids that fell around her waist. She gave her a mirror to look at herself, Yachiru gasped when she saw her reflection…she looked…pretty. The pink haired fukutaicho turned to Unohana beaming " Arigato Retsu-san!"

"Do not thank me yet"

"Huh?"

Unohana Taicho stood up and went over to her desk again, retrieving something from another drawer. The girl also stood up to get a better view, Unohana was holding a wood box. It was intricately carved and had hints of silver and gold on the edges. The girl was looking very confused as Unohana opened the box and took out its contents. They were two beautiful gold hairpins, Yachiru gasped "They are so pretty!" The pins were shaped like flowers made out of clusters of pearls and the leaves where made of jade and silver. The girl gave Unohana a questioning look. " These pins have been passed from generation to generation. My grandmother gave them to my mother, my mother gave them to me, and now I pass them on to you"

The girl's eyes watered " Okasan" she hugged the older woman. "There, there dear, I am happy you liked them"

The quiet and tender mother daughter moment was disrupted my loud voices. "Okasan, Oneesan!" yelled two little boys as they ran over to the women.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Yachiru waited outside of Unohana Taicho's office, she was getting bored but she did not mind, this had to be perfect , she could not mess this up now, not after all the planning. At last the older Taicho walked out of her office, bumping into the small girl, __knocking__ her to the floor. "__Kusajishi __ fukutaicho are you alright?, you should not be running around like that"_

_"Gomen Retsu-chan__" said the little girl while rubbing her bottom._

_"Come on in, let me check that everything is alright just in case" she grabbed the little girl's hand "Besides, I do not want any 11__th__ division member barging in later looking for you"_

_'Everything is going according to plan' thought the giggling girl as she entered Unohana's office._

_Meanwhile outside of Kenpachi Taicho's office ,Yumichika and Ikkaku argued about who was going to break the news to their taicho. Yachiru had basically forced them to join her attempts to bring the two taichos together. They agreed hat if Yachiru fukutaicho got a new mother, she would leave them alone, or so they hoped. But now it did not seem like such a great idea, especially when faced with their taicho's fury if the found out about the plan._

_to be continued... _


End file.
